Golf bags are used to hold a golfer's clubs and other equipment as the golfer either walks or employs a cart to circumnavigate the golf course while golfing. Many golfers prefer to walk for exercise, enjoyment or other reasons. Thus, smaller and lighter golf bags have been developed to ease the burden that the walking golfer must bear for the extended period of golfing time. The walking golfer desires the additional complexity of exercise or enjoyment without an undue strenuous burden.
One shortcoming that the walking golfer experiences when using a golf bag, however, is that regardless of its size and weight, the walking golfer may nevertheless find himself or herself in the undesirable situation of experiencing an undue strenuous burden, which significantly detracts from the enjoyment of the golf game. Moreover, the walking golfer is faced with several additional situations that the cart-golfer does not experience, such as the ready availability of a support surface upon which a scorecard can be filled out.
There is thus a need for a golf bag adapted to assist a walking golfer. There is also a need for a golf bag adapted to assist a golfer that may find the golfing experience or portions thereof to be unacceptably strenuous. There is also a more general need for an improved golf bag.